Advancements in warehouse automation technologies have pushed the development of advanced goods to person (GTP) systems for automated pickup, sortation, and/or put away of different types of inventory items for multi-line orders in fulfillment and distribution centers of a warehouse. Conventional GTP systems include a scanner, such as a camera, which is usually mounted on a robotic manipulator. The scanner detects and identifies different inventory items in a storage unit. Every time the scanner scans an inventory item, the robotic manipulator waits for the scan to complete and thereafter, generates an instruction to maneuver a robotic arm to pick a scanned inventory item. This causes a delay in response of the robotic manipulator to maneuver the robotic arm and pick the scanned inventory item. This further leads to increased cycle time to pick inventory items for one or more orders. Further, in a case where there is a demand for frequent shipments and shorter delivery times, output of a conventional GTP system or a warehouse automation system suffers based on throughput variability or even with a fall in throughput within and across shifts due to human factors. This leads to error-prone order fulfillment and inflated order picking and processing costs in the supply chain, which may be undesirable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.